Polishing teeth is a common dental procedure wherein a polishing material is applied to a patient's teeth using an implement attached to the handpiece of a dental drill. The polishing implement, commonly referred to as a prophy angle, is periodically tipped into a container of polishing material to collect on the tip of the implement some of this material. The tip of the implement with the material thereon is then brought to bear against a tooth of the patient.